Super Smee (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 7, Super Smee. Transcript Jake (narrating): Super Smee. (Everyone from all over Neverland, including Kwazii, gather in Time Capsule Beach. Captain Flynn hands Pirate Mummy his old teddy bear and his puts it in the time capsule with their other stuff while the Pirate Princess and Misty put their old photo album of their childhood and the Sea Witch's shadow wand in their time capsule.) Kwazii (puts an old pirate ship in a bottle in his time capsule): There. that's the last of them. I can't wait to open my time capsule until 20 years. Izzy: '''Yeah. Me neither. Just imagine our future children coming to Time Capsule Beach digging up our time capsules after 20 years. '''Jake: '''That's the best part yet. '''Mr. Smee (arrives): '''Ah, hello, sea pups and sea kitty. How's ever going? '''Kwazii: '''It's great, Mr. Smee. In fact, my time capsule's just ready to be buried for 20 years. '''Mr. Smee: '''Oh ho, that's great, sea kitty. '''Kwazii: Thanks, and by the way, it’s Kwazii. Mr. Smee (giggles): Oh, sorry. Jake (sees Captain Hook): '''Hey, Captain Hook. '''Captain Hook: '''Yes. What is it, puny pirate? '''Jake: '''I just wanna ask you if you had a time capsule back when you were in Neverland. '''Captain Hook (flatly): Mmm-hmm. Jake: '''Wow! So what did you put in it? '''Captain Hook: '''My good memories. '''Kwazii: '''Hm... How 'bout you, Mr. Smee? '''Jake: What did you put in it? Cubby: '''Yeah, Mr. Smee. What did you put in your time capsule? (The others agree.) '''Mr. Smee: '''Now, now, everyone. That time is behind me. '''Cubby: '''Where? Which capsule's yours? '''All (look at different spots on the ground): '''Is it this one? '''Mr. Smee: '''Now, wait just one... '''All: '''Is it this one? '''Mr. Smee: '''Please! '''All: '''How 'bout this... '''Mr. Smee: '''Stop! None of these capsules are ready yet. '''Kwazii: '''It must be this one then. '''Mr. Smee: '''Yes. It's this one, but we don't open any for twenty years, and this one still has more five left. '''Kwazii: '''Okay, fine. We'll wait. '''Mr. Smee: '''Fine. See you five in five years. (he and the others leave) (Later, Jake, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully then become bored.) '''Jake (yawns): Hey, Kwaz. How long has it been? Kwazii (looks at his pocket watch and yawns): Only five minutes. Give or take five years. (he and his friends sigh, but he brightens up) Let's dig it up! Ah? Jake’s crew: '''Yeah! (later dig up the time capsule) '''Izzy (little concerned): '''Um, guys? Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, Mr. Smee did say we can't open them until 20 years and this one still has five more years. '''Jake: '''Oh, come on, Iz. It won't take that long. Just pretend it's just like digging up treasure. '''Izzy (smiles a little): Oh, okay. Kwazii (suddenly hits something and gasps): Shiver me whiskers! I hit something! All: Ooh! Kwazii: '''It's the time capsule of our forefathers! (opens the capsule) '''Izzy (smells something awful): '''Oh, yuck! What is that awful smell? '''Jake: '''That's the smell of 20 years ago, Iz. '''Skully: '''Well ya' know what they say... History stinks! '''Kwazii (gasps in amazement): '''Ancient Neverland sand! '''Izzy: '''Aww, look! Pictures of Sharky and Bones when they first met as babies! (shows her friends a picture of a baby Sharky and a baby Bones) '''Jake: If you think that's cool, check out this picture of Captain Hook when he was in pirate high school. (shows his friends a picture of a teenage Hook) Kwazii: 'Hello, what's that? (takes a book titled "Super Smee" out of the capsule) '''Jake: '"Super Smee." Who do you think is Super Smee? '''Kwazii: '''Sounds like some kind of daredevil pirate just like me. (opens the book and scans through the pages) Wow! Look at that! That's amazing! '''Cubby: '''Awesome! Look at how he jumps over that big pile of coconuts! '''Izzy: '''Way hey! '''Skully: '''Crackers! '''Jake: '''Wow! That is pretty awesome! '''Kwazii: '''Aye, look at this. “Local fearless stunt pirate to jumps gorge at Dead Pirate's Cove”. (suddenly notices a photo of a blond haired Mr. Smee in a daredevil's suit and gasps) Wait a minute! '''Jake: '''Huh? '''Kwazii: '''Isn't that... '''All (gasp): Mr. Smee? (At the Magical Cafe, Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully find Mr. Smee sitting and waiting for his order of four cupcakes and three muffins while he taps his fingers on the table.) Kwazii (singsongs): Hello, Mr. Smee. Jump any good gorges lately... Super Smee? Mr. Smee (through gritted teeth nervously): What did you call me? (taps his fingers on the counter harder) Kwazii: '''Super Smee. Who else? (grins mischievously) '''Mr. Smee: '''I thought I told you five to not to open that time capsule! (grabs his brown bag and hops off his chair) '''Kwazii: '''Aye! Wait for us, Super Smee! We can't believe you never said a single word to us! (The five chase Smee all the way to the Jolly Roger.) '''Jake: '''Yeah, Super Smee! All those cool awesome pirate stunts you used to do! '''Izzy: '''Bicycle wheelies and ramps! '''Cubby: '''And jumping over big piles of coconuts! '''Skully: '''Not to mention flying free as a bird! '''Kwazii (gasps): Hey! Maybe you can show us some cool stunts, Super Smee! Jake: '''Hey yeah, that would be awesome! '''Cubby: '''Do you still have your helmet, Super Smee? '''Izzy: '''Well, do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?! '''Mr. Smee: '''Stop it! I'm not Super Smee anymore! '''Kwazii: '''Then what are ya? '''Mr. Smee: '''I'm just Mr. Smee! '''Kwazii: '''But why? (holds up the article) You were amazing. '''Mr. Smee: '''Amazing? Huh?! (snatches the article showing the Kwazii and his friends the actual truth) “Super Smee narrowly escapes death, ending his pirate career as supreme daredevil of Neverland. Super Smee has turned in his cape”! I was humiliated and I almost died. '''Jake’s crew: '''Ouch... '''Kwazii: '''Cool! '''Mr. Smee (sighs): You kids and cat just don't understand. Kwazii: Oh, come on. We sometimes accidentally get ourselves in danger all the time, but you, Super Smee, you do it on purpose. (Mr. Smee huffs, goes on board the Jolly Roger, and slams the door) Um, Super Smee? Jake: '''I think you made him mad, Kwaz. '''Cubby: Do you think he's coming back out though? (Mr. Smee opens the window and hangs a sign that says "I'm not coming back out".) Skully: '''Nope. (Kwazii uses his stretchy power and knocks on the window.) '''Mr. Smee (opens the window): '''Eh, hello? Who's there? (looks down to see Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully with a giant fan strapped to their backs) '''Kwazii: '''Ahoy, Super Smee. '''Mr. Smee (depressed): Ahoy there, sea pups, and sea kitty. Kwazii: '''And now, for our latest stunt! This one's for you, Super Smee! Hit it, Cubby! (Cubby turns on the fan.) '''Mr. Smee (as the five pirates zip and zoom all over the beach): Uh, sea pups, sea kitty, please don't play with the industrial fan. Jake: '''Haha! Yeah! Woohoo! '''Cubby: '''That was awesome! '''Izzy: Yay hey! Kwazii (laughs): '''Haha! Yeah, let's do another one! '''Skully: '''Crackers, yeah! '''Mr. Smee (stands outside the Jolly Roger to see the crew holding on to a palm tree, sighs, and shakes his head): Sea pups, sea kitty... Kwazii: Aye, Super Smee! Check this out! (he, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully are rocked back and forth as the palm tree smacks them from left to right, and the five of them cheer) Mr. Smee (sighs): I know that look in their eyes all too well. (Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully hit the window and fall to the ground. Outside...) Kwazii (walks across a tightrope while singing ''The Man On the Flying Trapeeze ''in a la la tone): '''La, la, a la la la! La, la, la, la! (wobbles) Whoa! Whoa ah ah! (steadies himself and waves his arms in circles, but he manages to keep his balance) Aye, Super Smee! (waves his paws) Look at us! I think we're ready for old Dead Pirate's Cove! (Izzy, Cubby, and Skully walk onto the tightrope.) '''Jake: '''Yay hay! Whoa... (steadies himself) '''Izzy: ...Yes way! Whoaaa! (steadies herself too) Skully (flies and lands on the tightrope): Crackers, yeah! Cubby: '''Look at me! I'm Super Smee! (The tightrope goes down due the the weight.) '''All: '''Whoa! Cubby! '''Kwazii: '''You've put too much coconuts on yer head, matey! '''Cubby: '''Sorry. I'll get rid of some. '''Mr. Smee: '''Oh, my! You five aren't ready for Dead Pirate's Cove! '''Kwazii: '''No, wait! (screams) '''Both: '''WHOA!!!! '''All: '''Super Smee! '''Mr. Smee (sits down the dock, sulks, and sighs): My name's not Super Smee. Kwazii: '''Yeow! (crashes onto the ground) Oof! Ouch... (as he, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully climb to the top of Dead Pirate's Cove) Well, here we are mateys! Dead Pirate's Cove! '''Jake’s crew: '''Oh!!!! Wow! '''Jake: '''Awesome! '''Cubby: '''Ah coconuts! It sure is a long way down. Way long! (The crew spots an old log rocket with wings and a tailfin made of carboard and covered in vines.) '''Jake: Hey guys, look! That must be Super Smee's rocket! Izzy: 'Looks like nobody has been using it in a long time. '''Kwazii: '''But still in mid condition! (The crew climbs into the rocket and Kwazii makes revving noises like a car.) '''Cubby: '''Uh, Kwaz, are you sure we should be doing this? '''Jake: '''Of course not, Cubby. That's why we're doing it. Where's your sense of excitement? '''Cubby: '''Oh! Uh, okay. '''Kwazii: '''Okay. Are you mateys ready? '''Jake: '''Ready! '''Izzy: ' Ready! '''Cubby (shakily): Ready. Skully: '''Ready! '''Kwazii: '''Okay, fasten yer' seat belts! Ready? 1...2...3... (The crew cheers wildly.) '''Jake (as they stop cheering and realize that they're not going): Well, this is kinda embarrassing. Skully: '''More like boring. '''Kwazii (sighs): Mr. Smee was right. Maybe we're not ready for Dead Pirate's Cove. Mr. Smee: '''Why, of course you're not. First of all, you'll never make those turns with the weight distributed like that, and if you ever want to clear that fourth bank, you have to shoot for just past the palm tree line, and then gun it through the chute. Then it's just a straight shot to the canyon jump. '''All: '''Ooh! '''Kwazii: '''You talk about stunts as if you were doing them just yesterday! '''Jake: '''Yeah, Mr. Smee. That's awesome! '''Mr. Smee (chuckles): Yeah. It's funny how things can just come sailing back to you. Kwazii: '''Do you think Super Smee could show us a few of those tricks? '''Izzy: '''Just one? Pretty please? '''Mr. Smee: '''Oh, I don't know. I'm just not the kind of pirate I used to be. (kicks the ramp) Ouch. '''Kwazii: Of course you are. (puts his paws on his heart) Deep down inside that big ol' pirate heart of yours. Jake: '''Kwazii's right, Mr. Smee. We Neverland pirates should never give up on our dreams, even if we already have in the past, but it's most important to just learn from our mistakes and try again, but most importantly, we believe in you, Mr. Smee. '''Mr. Smee: '''Really? You... sea pups and sea kitty believe in me? You really, really, really do? '''Kwazii: Yeah. All (chant): Super Smee! Super Smee! Super Smee! Super Smee! Kwazii: '''How's it goin' in there? '''Mr. Smee: Almost done! Just gotta' zip this up here and... There. (emerges wearing a red, white, and blue jumpsuit with a cape and in his hand on his helmet) How do I look? All: Wow! (Mr. Smee puts on his helmet; the five friends chant) Super Smee! Super Smee! Super Smee! Super Smee! (Mr. Smee climbs into the driver's seat of the rocket ready to begin as he gives his friends a thumbs up. Suddenly, he looks at the long way down. Worried, he imagines himself as Super Smee racing down the hill. Suddenly, just as he gets to the end of the line, he flies out of the rocket and bounces off a cliff) Mr. Smee (gets out of the rocket): No! I can't do it! I'm too scared! Oh, woe is Smee!!! Izzy: '''Yay hay, no way! What happened? '''Kwazii: '''Something must've spooked him. '''Jake: '''Let him go, guys. Let's just hope Mr. Smee will be okay tomorrow. (Later that night, in the Jolly Roger...) '''Mr. Smee: '''Pull yourself together. This is who you are. Mr. Smee, Captain Hook's first mate and assistant. (walks down the stairs with his Super Smee costume in his hands) Goodbye, danger. Goodbye, fame. Goodbye, dreams... '''Captain Hook: '''Goodbye, Super Smee! (laughs as Mr. Smee looks up to see Captain Hook watching an old video) I could just watch this all day if I want to! (giggles as in the video, a teenage Hook is seen with teenage Smee as Super Smee) Hey, now there's a handsome pirate. Beautiful moustache, but... (Mr. Smee throws his cape at him) Hey! That's not funny. Good, good... Now let's see. Thumbs up. Thumbs up. (Hook pushes the rocket down the hill) And off we go! Bye bye. Here comes Super Smee, the pirate riding on the speed of light! He's burnin' up those turns! This could be one for the record books, folks! (Suddenly, Mr. Smee flies out of the rocket) Oh no! Ladies and gentle pirates, it appears Super Smee is now Super Oops-Smee! (laughs) Let's watch that one again! (rewinds the video) Okay, now let's see. Comin' down the track. Super Smee is in control and... Oh, wait, wait! Let's freeze that there. (rewinds the video again and the Hook in the film sticks his foot out in front of the the path of the rocket) Ooh! Now who's that stickin' his foot out there? (The rocket hits his foot and Mr. Smee flies out of it) Oops! So long, Super Smee! (laughs) And I never got caught! (laughs again) That's the best part! (The next morning, Mr. Smee opens up the curtains.) '''Mr. Smee: '''Good morning, sir. Rise and shine. (Captain Hook moans sleepily as Mr. Smee brings up a plate of omelette and a cup of coffee) I made your favorite. Coffee and cogfish omelette. (feeds a spoonful of omelette to him. Hook eats the rest and takes a sip of his coffee) Captain James Hook, we've known each other for a very long time and I just want you to know how much I appreciate you, and I know why I crashed at Dead Pirate's Cove. '''Captain Hook (mumbles with the cup still in mouth): What?! (spits out coffee and coughs out his food) Y-you do? Mr. Smee: '''Why, yes, sir. I was hogging all the fame for myself. I forgot to share it with you. My best pirate pal. '''Captain Hook (chuckles bashfully): Oh ho ho oh, Mr. Smee, heh heh. Phew, that was close. Mr. Smee: '''And to make it up to you, I think it only fair to ask, will you jump Dead Pirate's Cove with me? (Captain Hook screams) Or maybe I could review that old home movie to see if there's another reason I might have crashed. '''Captain Hook: '''Huh? Of course I'll jump Dead Pirate's Cove with you... Pirate pal. '''Mr. Smee (all dressed in his costume arrives at the hideout): '''I'm gonna need that pirate pit crew! '''All: '''Ahhh... (Later that day, everyone from all over Neverland and Disney Junior Island especially the Octonauts gather at Dead Pirate's Cove, and everyone cheers, claps, and screams with excitement.) '''Kwazii: '''Super Smee, your loyal pirate pit crew has readied your racer. You have a green light. '''Skully: '''Thumbs up, matey, and good luck! (Everyone is still cheering and jumping as Mr. Smee takes off his cape, which lands on Captain Hook's face.) '''Captain Hook (after Mr. Smee throws his cape at him and then everyone laughs and points): Hey! That's not funny. Mr. Smee: '''I've seen the film, sir. I know what you did the last time. Are you sea pups and sea kitty ready? '''All except Skully (have their thumbs up): Ready! Mr. Smee (as Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby get ready to push his rocket down the hill): Let's do this thing! Ready... Set... All except Skully (as the rocket starts downhill): Yo ho, and GO!!! Captain Hook (screams as he and Mr. Smee go down the hill): Smee! What are you trying to do here?! Wreck this thing?! Mr. Smee: '''You wrecked my life, sir! I used to be super until you put your foot in the way! '''Captain Hook: '''What do you want from me, Mis... uh... I mean, eh, Super Smee? '''Mr. Smee (as Hook has his hand and hook over his eyes): First of all, take your hand and hook off my eyes, and secondly, you owe me an apology! Captain Hook: Me?!? You want me to ap... ap... apologize to you? Mr. Smee: '''That's right, sir! Now let me hear you! Loud and clear! '''Captain Hook (screams): '''I'M SORRY!!! '''Mr. Smee: '''Sorry sir! I didn't hear that one loud enough! '''Captain Hook: I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I tripped you and made you quit your old pirate career years ago! I'm sorry that I ate all the pirate pumpkin pie every Thanksgiving and never shared you or Sharky or Bones a piece! I'm sorry that I never let you come with me to Red Jessica's Pirate Convention and let you meet First Mate Mollie last year! I'm sorry that I never gave you a day off for working on the Jolly Roger so hard! I'm sorry that I never listened to any of your ideas and never did what you want me to do, and I'm sorry that I never said that I'm sorry! Mr. Smee: '''Apology accepted, sir. '''Captain Hook (as the rocket comes to the ramp): Look out! (Mr. Smee's eyes grow wide and everyone gasps.) Skully: '''Crackers! '''Cubby: Ah, coconuts! I can't look! (covers his eyes) Izzy (crosses her fingers): Cross your fingers, mateys! Jake (worriedly): Do you think he's gonna make it? Kwazii: I don't know, but let's hope he does. (Captain Hook screams as the rocket flies off the ramp.) '''Mr. Smee: '''I did it, sir! I jumped Dead Pirate's... (the rocket screeches to a halt as they crash into a tree and fall onto the ground, getting their heads stuck) ...Cove. '''Captain Hook: '''Ouch. The End Category:Season 7 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Complete transcripts Category:Complete Season 7 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake